Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Pierce The Heavens
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Bad luck visited Tomoko's life once more and stole a wish that was supposed to be hers. However, this opened an opportunity to meet a man who will pierce the heavens. Plotbunny oneshot - open for adoption.


**A.N.:** Basically I had this idea after the following reasoning:

Step 1: Pick the extremely pathetic Tomoko Kuroki.

Step 2: Put her in the TTGL universe.

Step 3: ?

Step 4: Profit!

Also, this happens in the same continuity as _Mayu's Wish_; I used it as a framing device and reading that fic is not required to understand this.

* * *

"Anything?" Tomoko Kuroki said, her eyes widening and her smile growing from each side of her face.

"Anything." The white creature said, its mouth unmoving, its tail flicking from one to other, its red eyes staring at her soul. "And I can guarantee you, Tomoko Kuroki, this is nothing like the cartoons and movies you see: this is exceedingly real."

"I can't believe!" She said, placing her hands over her cheeks and shaking her hips. "My life is finally going to get better! No more mojyo, no more eating alone in the lunch, no masturbating to fictional characters, I can finally do it to the real ones! Anything, Kyuubey?"

"Whatever is your desire, it can turn into a wish." Kyuubey said, telepathically. "And you have a lot of desire." The creature didn't express any facial emotions, but for a faint but perceptible moment, there was an ominous eagerness in its voice.

"C-c-can I wish for a thousand wishes?" Tomoko said.

"No."

"Well," she gulped, "asking doesn't offend, eh?" She kneeled. "Please, don't withdraw you offer!"

"We will not do that. However, you can wish a wish that englobes everything you desire."

"You're right!" Tomoko said, "Everything! I'll never be alone, it'll never be my fault I'm not popular, the world will bow down to me!" She started to cackle, it was even possible to see the drool escaping from the sides of her mouth.

"All I want..." she started to breath heavily, "All I want is to have better life."

"Is that your wish?"

"Yes!" Tomoko said out loud; never before in her life she was so sure of something she decided. The blood rushed in her veins and arteries; it was like every cell in her body was taken by a lustful desire. 'Tomoko's life will get better' was the mute chant of the universe at that moment.

"Then accept your duties as a magical girl and become a slayers of witches. The universe thanks you." The little ferret-cat thing said. Then, he extended its ears; the soft skin turned into a line, as hard as a plank and entered through Tomoko's heart. She seemed to be in pain, but then laughed as if enjoying, eager for her wish to be completed.

crash!

Tomoko howled in pain as something parted the ears of the white creature. When her attention returned, she saw an axe floating next to her; there was nothing out of ordinary in that axe, only that if had a red bow and a red aura surrounded. Then, the floating axe started to dilacerate Kyuubey.

Tomoko looked in disbelief, her jaw agape at the bloodless carnage. In a matter of seconds, Kyuubey was reduced to pieces.

"My wish!" Tomoko cried.

"Now, that thing won't bother you for a while."

"Who are you?" She brusquely turned around, her eyes watering up in hate.

"Well met, Tomoko Kuroki." She girl said; she had a gothic lolita black dress and the axe floated gently to her and she picked with her hand and put on her back, flipping her golden hair with rainbow colored ends. "My name is Mayu and I just saved you from a horrible fate."

"You destroyed my wish!" Tomo cried, choking on her own tears.

"Oh, it seems that you placed too much faith on Mr. Fluffy Satan's words." Tomoko cried again and charged at Mayu. The gothic lolita's smirked and calmly dodged the rampant mojyo. When her eyes locked on each other in a matter of seconds, she placed some kind of metallic crown on Tomoko's head; then she shoved a pen drive on an USB port on the side of the crown (it looked like that she was shoving a knife; she was enjoying more than she should).

However, when the crown started to work, the knowledge started to enter Tomoko's head: the magical girls, the demons, and how they died.

"What is this?" Tomoko asked.

"This," Mayu replied, taking out the crown of her head, "is a neuralizer. It was used by an ancient alien race to input instant knowledge on the wearer's mind. I used because I got tired of explaining all the stuff the incubators don't reveal to others."

"What did I see?"

"You saw the cycle of life of a magical girl: to fight demons until she's dead."

"She didn't ask for this." Kyuubey said. Tomoko was startled by the sudden appearance of the incubator. "We can only answer questions after they are asked, not before."

"The world was deconstructed and reconstructed and you're still the same. They are annoying little things that are hard to kill," she glanced at it, with a rather intimidating look, "But knowing where to hit them, now it's another story, as I'm sure Asubey would love to tell."

"Miss Mayu," it said, sounding indignant, even it was supposed to be emotionless, "I can assure you that this unit named Asubey does not exist. The entity you claim to be Asubey is just an anomaly, though it does not possess usefulness to stave off entropy, so it is not our concern."

"What is he talking about?" Tomoko asked.

"Oh, he's talking about Usano Mimi," a rabbit appeared; it had red buttons sewn as eyes and it walked on its hind legs, and a microphone on the top of its head. "He used to be an incubator, until I decided that it was boring for him and made him my special friend."

"Again, your fertile vocaloid imagination is a source of illusions." It chided.

"You know, Usano Mimi needed a new friend…" Mayu looked at Kyuubey seriously, narrowing her eyes and towering over him, making Tomoko actually scared.

"The point is not that." Kyuubey said, unfazed by Mayu's behavior. "When you blocked the wish, it created a void of unmagic. Tomoko's wish was powerful. It could have created enough energy to fix a lot of problems. Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because it's fun. She may have created better conditions," Mayu said, this time sounding serious, "But you incubators are still all the same, thinking that the needs of many justify sacrifices."

"And what about my wish?" Tomoko cried.

"And, to make things worse, the void created a portal for a powerful demon to manifest." Kyuubey said, chastising her indirectly.

Mayu ignored both Kyuubey and Tomoko and focused her attention on Usano Mimi, who had its tiny arms lifted and hopped, hoping to attract her attention. She kneeled and said, in a baby voice, "Oh, what's wrong, Usano Mimi? Baddies are coming? Mummy will take care of them."

Then Mayu grabbed the Kyuubey's ears that were still lodged on Tomoko's body and forcefully removed them, making her yelp in the process.

"You still have a wish, Tomoko." Mayu said, smiling at her. Then, she picked a pen-drive and placed on an USB port on her arm; after a few seconds, her axe glowed with all colors of the rainbow and she hit the air. However, instead of hitting nothing, the axe opened a dimensional ripple, through a hole that contained a rainbow degrade.

"I have to remove you from this dimension in order to fix this problem. I cannot make your life better by my own hands, but I can give you an opportunity: an opportunity to do something awesome, to stop being the mojyo that you are, to grow up."

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to make me suffer more than I already do?" Tomoko asked, her voice dripping of sarcasm and hate.

"I am a vocaloid, created by humans." Mayu gave her a genuine smile. "It's the job of the creature honor the creator when the creator is honorable."

Tomoko looked at Mayu. That warm smile, it reminded her of Yu, one of the few people that showed kindness to her; it reminded of Tomoki, when they were kids and he didn't distance himself of her; it reminded of her father, when he took her in her arms, even when she was big.

"The demon is approaching." Kyuubey warned; the sky started to turn purple and the temperature fell.

Tomoko knew in her heart that if she stayed, she'd attract another demon, or whatever a demon was. She gulped and, fighting against all her fears, she entered the portal.

"You know," Kyuubey said, while the grass surrounding them turned yellow, "Tomoko Kuroki was anything but honorable; may I run down a list of her flaws? Using an exaggerative figure of language of your idiom, she has enough flaws to cover all rivers of the world."

"I know." Mayu said, still smiling. "Few people will truly miss her in this world. In normal circumstances, she'd have to sort out her problems with them for years and I would never interfere in this process because growing up is something she needs to do by herself. However," she said, picking her axe and two pen-drives, one red and other blue, "I believe anyone can do something awesome once in their lives, and I know that Tomoko is not an exception, even in spite of her flaws – if she learn how to tame them, she'll be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable to increase or decrease the universal utility?"

"It's up to her now." She said, as she removed the rainbow pendrive and placed both the blue and the red one.

"Personally, I do not like to see utility being wasted. So I hope she can be useful wherever she is." Then Kyuubey chirped. "It's an Abraxas-class."

"Really?" Mayu grinned wide. "Abraxas need at least three magical children to make it go down. But I'm no ordinary magical girl. This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"Oh, where am I?" Tomoko said, putting a hand on her head. When her senses returned, she saw herself in a desert environment. Rocks, dirt, and a clear sky of the dusk. "Am I in the middle of nowhere?"

"No!" She heard a muffled sound coming from below. "You're over me!"

"Ah!" Tomoko cried.

"Bro, are you alright?" Tomoko heard the voice of a boy. When she turned around, she saw a boy, more or less her height, wearing bandages around his belly, a brown short and yellow googles with a red rim. "Hey, can you leave Bro's back?"

Tomoko gulped and walked away. When she saw on where she fell, she saw a man getting up; this man wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants, and had blue hair. She had no option but to blush at that sight.

"Alright!" The man crossed his arms and lifted his voice. "I am the Great Kamina and this is my Little Bro, Simon! And who the hell do you think you are?"

* * *

**A.N.:** And here it is! Unfortunately I have too much in my hands for the moments, so I won't continue this fic. But still, it seemed a good idea, so if someone wants to adopt it. Can Kamina make Tomoko badass? Or Tomoko is such a lost cause that she'll end up screwing up everything? It's up to the future author to decide. Also, the framing device does not necessarily needs to be the same - it's just that I love writing Mayu as a badass.


End file.
